My Burning Angel
by Nile.Befall
Summary: Tsubasa suffers family problems at home can Ryuga help him
1. Chapter 1

**Tsubasa is suffering with his home life, with his parents losing their jobs, the death off his younger brother, can Ryuga help him before Tsubasa ends his life. **

Tsubasa sighed as he packed his bags he open his bedroom door and left he crept downstairs tears filled his eyes as he looked at his younger brother picture. "Little brother soon you'll be in heaven" he sobbed as he looked at the picture and left the house.

**In this story Ryuto his 6 years old picture him being a cute kid ^^ and Ryuga works in a cafe to support his parents with Ryuto. **

Ryuga walked home with his back pack he had his headphones in "Just hope Ryuto has been good for Gingka, if not that kid gets a bath with no bubbles" Ryuga said kicking a stone witch landed by Tsubasa. Tsubasa looked and saw Ryuga "Hey Ryuga" Tsubasa said looking down. Ryuga went over and saw the bags "Whats in there Kitchen sink"? Ryuga asked looking at him. Tsubasa sighed "No leaving home" He said holding back tears. Ryuga looked and sat by him "Need a place" Ryuga said as he moved the silver hair out off his eyes.

Tsubasa smiled and looked "Are you sure" he asked. Ryuga smiled "Sure saves me bit off money" He said Picking one back up. Tsubasa picked the other two up "Thank You Ryuga" Tsubasa smiled and walked with him.

Gingka POV

**How does Ryuga manage with this little kid, his so hyper and talking about my bey being eaten by L-drago if i was brave i would smack him but his too cute I WANNA PINCH HIS CHEEKS**

end of POV

Ryuga and Tsubasa got to Ryuga's house, Tsubasa loved Ryuga's house so much there was a fountain, a hot tub and much more. "Wow i see your parents got round to painting the Kitchen" Tsubasa smiled looking around. Ryuga looked and got 2 cans of coke out the fridge "Yeah tell me about it my parents were not happy that Ryuto help himself to paint and threw it over the wall, so off all colors why Orange" Ryuga said getting some food out.

Ryuto ran down with nothing on "BIG BRO LOOK" he smiled as Ryuga face palm "Where is Gingka" Ryuga asked looking around. Gingka came down very shocked "His been an Angel" Gingka said as he had all Ryuto's clothes on him. Tsubasa laughed "Aww Looks like you have a new friend Gingka" Tsubasa smiled looking at Ryuto jumping around.

Ryuto was running around the house naked "Im super baby" Ryuto then ran upstairs while Ryuga sighed and followed him upstairs "Little bro i need to talk to you" Ryuga went to Ryuto level. Ryuto smiled and looked up "Is the world ending" Ryuto smiled looking at his older brother.

Ryuga then put his hands on his shoulders "You'll gonna have to sleep with big brother tonight as Tsubasa will be taking your bed" He said looking at the younger. Ryuto just folded his arms "No" was Ryuto answer. Ryuga looked "So you'll rather not sleep with big brother" he teased with a smile on his face. Ryuto then looked "I like my bunk bed" Ryuto cried. Ryuga smiled "Listen little brother Tsubasa needs my help and if your sleeping with me, i promise you can stay up late" he smiled. Ryuto then nodded and walked down stairs.

Tsubasa ate some chocolate and then saw Ryuto and Ryuga coming "Hey Tsubasa can i see Eagle" Ryuto smiled. Tsubasa looked at him and got Eagle out "MAYBE L-DRAGO CAN EAT HIM" the little boy smiled then ran into the living room. Tsubasa smiled "Well he takes after you" smiled Tsubasa.

Ryuga smiled "i know he does, big brother cant help being sexy" smiled Ryuga making Tsubasa blush.

**end of chapter 1 anyway i hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 off my story sorry for the late update my back is been back :( anyway i wanted to do part 2 i hope u like ^^**

It was 7.00pm Ryuto was already fed, bath and put into bed, he slept soundly hugging his toy dragon. "You sure he wont kick you out off bed"Tsubasa asked Ryuga. Ryuga shook his head "No he told me he likes sleeping with big brother" He said taking a sip off his honey tea.

Tsubasa smiled "You never told me what your parents do for a living" Tsubasa said staring at Ryuga. Ryuga looked "My dad is a bank Manger and my mom is midwife and me i work in a cafe" Ryuga said. Tsubasa smiled at him "That explains why they work alot" Tsubasa said to himself.

**In this story everyone is good but that meanie Doji. i hate doji. **

By 10.30pm Ryuga and Tsubasa were watching Family Guy on Ryuga's laptop but the them tune woke Ryuto up "BIG BRO YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU LIKE FAT MEN AND WOMEN WITH BIG BOOBS" Ryuto shouted with a smile. Tsubasa laughed while he calm the little boy down.

Ryuga then looked at his baby brother "No little one close your eyes and sleep" Ryuga said as he tucked him in. Ryuto smiled "ITS PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME" Ryuto scream. Ryuga then face palm "Go to sleep" Ryuga said calmly as he put the night light on.

The next day Ryuga had to go to work, Tsubasa was working at the WBBA but sadly Ryuga could not find a babysitter for his brother. "How about Rago" Ryuga asked Tsubasa. Tsubasa looked "His out the country remember" Tsubasa reminded Ryuga.

Ryuga looked "Umm Ryo" he asked. Tsubasa looked "YOU MEAN MY BOSS" Tsubasa looked shocked, while Ryuga sweatdrop and then he sighed "What about Kenta" he said. Tsubasa smiled "Alright then" Tsubasa smiled.

**Meanwhile at Kenta's house.**

Ryuto looked at Kenta and smiled "Please Kenta just for 5 hours" Ryuga begged. Kenta smiled "Well ok then, wait what does he need" Kenta asked. Ryuga looked "Umm anything thats not got sugar in" Ryuga left with Tsubasa and then turn around "If he starts saying my bey will eat your bey it means he likes you" Ryuga then ran left and Tsubasa ran right.

Kenta sighed "Right lets get you some lunch" Kenta smiled and led the younger to the Kitchen. Ryuto looked around the light yellow Kitchen. Kenta got him out a Sandwich. "Here i got you some milk" Kenta smiled but Ryuto had got hold off Kenta's pepsi and went hyper.

"GAHH" Kenta yelled. Ryuto jump everywhere and threw his clothes off. Kenta then dialed Madoka's number. "Hello Madoka speaking" she said with a kind voice. Kenta was shocked "HELP ME..ITS RYUTO HIS NAKED AND HIS HYPER" Kenta yelled making Madoka's ears bleed.

Madoka smiled "Please stay calm i'll come" she hung up and ran to Kenta's house.

**Will Madoka calm the little boy now R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys part 3 is here yay :D i hope you enjoy this chapter with Ryuto being hyper.**

Ryuto was running around Kenta's house and smiling "Big brother is gonna read me a book, and L-drago will kill anything" Ryuto yelled in a cute voice and throwing his arms.

Madoka laughed "Aww his just the cutest" she giggled looking at him. Kenta just gave her a glare "Well he would off been if he had not ran around the house naked" kenta said crossing his arms.

Ryuto then fell by Madoka and looked just then his eyes sparkled and he smiled pointing at her chest "MY MOMMY HAS BOOBS" He smiled. Madoka then turn around. Ryuto looked at Kenta "MY MOMMY HAS BOOBS WHY HAS MADOKA GOT BOOBS" he asked looking at Kenta.

**We all need to blame Ryuga for the Boob thing XD**

Madoka then put Ryuto in his clothes and both Madoka and Kenta took Ryuto too the park for the boy to calm down and get the boob thing out his head.

"How does he know about Boobs" Madoka asked taking a sip off her drink. Kenta just looked "Hmm Maybe Ryuga will know" He said watching Ryuto climbing the Monkey Bars.

Madoka then grab Kenta "Come on Ryuto we are gonna pay your big brother a visit" she smiled looking at the younger boy.

Meanwhile Ryuga was serving "One Chocolate Milkshake, One Banana Milkshake, One Strawberry, One Tea with 2 sugars and milk and one soda" Ryuga said pasting each drink to the Tategami family and the odd kid Yu tendo.

"Jeez i'm Thirsty" Kyoya said looking at his chocolate ice cream. Yu smiled and took a sip off his Strawberry milkshake. Kakeru looked "Man its hot in here" Kakeru said waving a napkin infront off his face and just staring at his Vanilla milkshake.

Gold aka Goshi and Ka just looked at the 3 boys "Dont know how kids can drink a cold drink on a warm day" Gold said drinking his tea. Ka just sighed and took a sip off his Soda.

Suddenly the door slam open Two kids came in and a very Angry Madoka. "Now Ryuga your little brother has been talking about BOOBS" Madoka said trying to keep her voice.

Ryuga just sighed "Boss just popping to the bathroom" Ryuga said as his Boss nodded. Ryuto followed his older brother "Little Bro stop with the boobs" he said looking at his older brother cleaning some dirt off his face.

Ryuto looked "But mommy has boobs and that girl has boobs" Ryuto sulked. Ryuga looked "Listen to me you learn about them when your older" Ryuga said patting his back.

Ryuto then looked and yawn "Okay..big bro" he said before nearly falling asleep. Ryuga then picked the younger up and gave him to Madoka "He should'nt be a pain now" Ryuga said ruffing Kenta head before getting back to work.

1 hour later Ryuto woke up at Kenta house "Where Boob girl" He asked looking at Kenta. Kenta then just sweatdrop and sighed.

**well i hope you enjoyed it ^^**


End file.
